


Oyster Crackers & Apologies

by CherryBxmb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: (rewrite of The New Lars)





	Oyster Crackers & Apologies

"All right I get it, I see how it is some cute little heart gauges, a dumb, fluffy movie that's enough for Sadie right, Lars ?!" shouted Sadie pointing to Steven! Lars.  
"Please, I just wanted to fix everything!" Steven begged giving Sadie a slight smile "You're acting like a completely different person ! Just get out of my house !"   
Steven gave a disgruntled look in reply before begining to speak "that's beacuse, that's beacuse I'm not Lars...." Steven paused "I'm Steven, I'm sorry, I woke up with my mind in Lar's body and I'm sorry I hurt you." Sadie stared wide eyed at Lars ! Steven before breaking down into small silent sobs. Steven leaned against Sadie listening to her sobs before starting to speak again.   
"Sadie, why would you think that Lars would only say he loves you to hurt you?" Steven questioned Lars' voice echoing back at him. "Beacuse, he doesn't I mean, of course he would only say it to hurt me like everything he does."   
Steven wanted to say something but decided speaking while in Lars' body wasn't exactly the best course of action. "if someone was just so willing to do anything for you! I mean I just..." Sadie began to trail off   
"I should go find Lars, if I'm his body it's highly likely that he's in mine so.... I'll guess we'll talk later." Steven said voice cracking slightly. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"So you suddenly have possession powers now? Should I be worried about that?" questioned Lars now in his correct body, his voice oozed with scepticism as he rolled his eyes. "well, no.. well maybe ??? I mean I did say somethings to Sadie I didn't mean to"   
"you said what to Sadie?!" Lars yelled shaking Steven hysterically "well, I kinda said you loved her?" Steven said cowering as Lars fumed before beginning to mope. "Lars are you okay?" Lars was now slumping against the headboard of Steven's bed and had curled in on himself.  
"if it helps I told Sadie that it wasn't you, I mean.. well you know what I mean." "it's not like I still have a chance or had one in the first place." Lars lamented   
"that's not true ! you and Sadie are perfect for eachother, I know it, everyone does!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. "what could possibly make you think that." Lars stated monotone his face stuffed into the mattress. "well I know that on your days off you always drive Sadie to the movies even though you don't have to and you save Sadie her favorite type of donut, Maple twist with pecans. You don't have to do those things but you do, beacuse you care" Steven said patting Lar's head affectionately Lar's batted Steven's hand away from his face before getting up from the bed and taking a deep breath "okay Steven, what do I have to do?" 

\------------------------------------------- 

"Steven are you sure about this?" Lars whispered "Just trust me on this Lars." Steven replied with a thumbs up as Lars groaned in reply. Soon Sadie was in view and Lar's perked up although the feeling was not mutual for Sadie.   
"oh hi Lars." the blonde replied monotone "I know you're upset with me and I wanna make it up to you." "really Lars? that's really mature of you."   
"so how about it Sadie? can we do this whole thing over? you and I?" Lars offered his hand his voice cracked slightly he could feel his cheeks heating up. Lars felt Sadie take his hand as he seperated their cupped hands to reveal a perfectly wrapped oyster cracker. Sadie just laughed softly in reply it was such a sweet gesture but also so dorky like Lars.   
The two began to break into a laugh leaning in close to eachother... "DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE FRIENDS AGAIN" Steven shouted accidently pushing the two into a kiss "STEVEN!"


End file.
